The First Hunger Games/Chapter 1
Chapter 1: One Last Time I looked at my house one last time. It was a small cottage on the outskirts of District 13. I checked each of the three rooms to make sure I had gotten everything. Then I bound out of the door, never to come back. I had packed everything I needed; a backpack full of water, food, a knife, and some personal items. Now I had to find my family. I had already put my dad in the forest, right outside of the District. The problem was my mom and brother. They had gone to go buy some food an hour ago, and they haven't come back yet. Maybe I could save them... The moment I stepped out of the house, I sprinted as fast as I could. People were already being evacuated to the underground facility. Confusion, terror, and hopelessness was in the air. The streets were filled with people just like me, running to save their loved ones. Except I knew that I wouldn't be able to. If our radars were right, no one would. We would all be blown to smithereens. Suddenly I saw my mom running towards me. My little brother was tagging behind her, and I knew I had to get to them before it happened. Before we all died. The Capitol planes would be here any minute, loaded with bombs. The chances of survival were slim, but I had to get to my family. My dad was waiting for me outside the district, already injured severely. I pushed through the crowd, but they were moving against me. Soon I was knocked to the floor, and people started to trample me. I screamed in agony as my wrist cracked. I yelled for help, but no one would help me. Well, I was going to die anyway. Suddenly someone yanked me upwards. I realized it was Veida (Pronounced Vay-duh), my best friend. We hugged, and I told her to help me get to my family. She nodded grimly. Her's had already died in the rebellion, so all she had left was me. I looked around, and saw my family pushing toward me. Veida and I supported each other as we made our way towards them. Suddenly the ground started to shake. A hovercraft zoomed overhead, and everyone ducked. In an instant, the government building erupted in explosions. I was thrown backwards, and Veida and I scrambled to our feet. We had to get out before it was too late. Planes flew over head, and bombs were being dropped from every direction. People were being obliterated, and I tried to stand upright. Where was my family?! "EVAN!" I heard my mom scream. I whipped around to see her long, flowing black hair one last time. I stared into my brother's eyes, the ones that were identical to mine. I took in their image, and kept it in my mind. Then a bomb being dropped directly over them. The explosion disintegrated her and my brother, just like that. How could they be gone so quickly? I sobbed on the ground, but Veida forced me up. We ran through the streets as more bombs went off. The entrance to the forest was so close now... As we escaped District 13, I took one last look of my home. The place where I used to live, where I had friends and a loving family, would be gone. I'll get back at the Capitol, I swear. Even if it costs me my death. Then a series of planes flew over the District. One of the largest bombs I've ever seen was launched from each one, and in the next second, a torrent of heat and death destroyed everything and everyone I loved. Except for Veida and my dad. I still had them. The last thing I remembered was watching Trinity slide me through the forest, and taking me to my dad. Category:Chapters Category:The First Hunger Games Category:Dagostino